A controlled clinical study of the effect of intratumoral chemotherapy using 8-Azaguanine is being tested, comparing this method, given in combination with systemic CCNU after surgery and radiotherapy, to the effect of adjuvant chemotherapy with CCNU given alone. In a pilot study our methods have incresed the mean survival time to approximately twice that reported by other centers using CCNU alone after surgery and radiotherapy. We are developing an experimental human glioma model in the nude mouse and this model will be used for chemotherapeutic and immunotherapeutic studies.